Pendant of the Lost Girl
by UncouthFive
Summary: Daisuke Yashimira, a 15-year-old boy looking for fun in his dull life. One day, he hears on the news about the death of a girl named Minami Tsubasa. Then some days later, on the way to school, Daisuke finds a pendant laying on the ground with the name Minami. The odd thing about it was the date on the pendate which showed 8/14/13. Days later, he begins to see her wandering spirit.
1. Chapter 1: Pendant, start

Pendant of the Lost Girl (ロストガールのペンダント Rosutogāru no pendanto) is a fanmade story that follows a boy named Daisuke Yashimira, a 15-year-old boy looking for fun in his dull life. One day, he hears on the news about the death of a girl named Minami Tsubasa. Then some days later, on the way to school, Daisuke finds a pendant laying on the ground with the name Minami. The odd thing about it was the date on the pendate which showed 8/14/13. But he heard she was dead on 8/11/13. The following day (8/15), he once again hears about Minami. Only this time, her body went missing. This infuriated Daisuke but he didn't know what he could do. All he had was her pendant. Hoping this would ease her spirit, he wears the pendant everywhere he goes. Then, more days later, he begins to start seeing her spirit.

Chapter 1: Pendant, start

_Daisuke lays in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was wearing nothing but a wrinkled white t-shirt and green boxers. His brown eyes that matched his hair color seemed to have shown no life in them._

Daisuke: _Mumbling _[Sigh] "Boring. Life is so boring nowadays. Regardless of the power that flows throughout the bodies of the people that live here, it's still boring! Gah!"

_He sits up._

Daisuke: "What's a guy gotta do to see some action around here!" _He looks out his window and yawns. _"I haven't heard about anyone committing a crime around here in weeks. It's so boring, even though this started not too long ago. What's the point of people having these special abilities if no one uses them? I guess that's the fated curse around here, eh?" _He lays back down. _

"ONEE-CHAN!"

_Daisuke's eyes spring open as his little sister bursts in through the door._

Daisuke: "Oi, what do you want, Uzui?"

Uzui: "Get up, get up! You're gonna be late! Do you know what time it is?!" _She abruptly starts jumping on his bed._

Daisuke: "You're an annoying little bitch, aren't you?"

_Uzui sharply looks at Daisuke. Her right hand begins to glow green._

Uzui: "What did you say, brother?"

Daisuke: "Oh, you know. Just being myself."

_Uzui punches him in his stomach, creating a mild shockwave through his floor._

Daisuke: "Oof!" _Daisuke loses consciousness. _"My dull...everyday life."

_Uzui is Daisuke's 8-year-old little sister. Out of the 21 students in her class, only 7, which includes her, are able to fully control their abilities. These abilities are also natural born throughout the city of Mikuyori, a not very large city, but very prosperous. A recent lab accident at a base had caused an explosion of special chemicals to spread throughout the air causing people who were outside between the hour of 3:23 p.m - 4:25 p.m on Friday, Sept. 8 to inhale these unknown chemicals. 28% of people who came into contact with the chemicals died within a month. Some who did survive were taken to top secret government labs for experimenting. And those who were able to escape the government's hands were able to continue living their lives as abnormal citizens. During the government testing, it had been determined that any female that would give birth while having the ability flowing through their body would be generically passed on to the infant, causing the child to become a natural born switcher. A Switcher is the current name of the people that have seemingly powerful abilities. Daisuke and Uzui are natural born sibling Switchers. Some of those who inhaled the normal chemicals and lived have agreed, by government, to become part of law enforcement, which explains Daisuke's mood._

_Daisuke's mother were among the 28%. Luckily, she was able to give birth to Uzui before she died. Their dad committed the rest of his life to the Switcher Police Force and is commander-in-chief of the force. He isn't able to come home often to see his children..._

_Uzui grabs Daisuke's clothes out of his closet. He then wakes up._

Daisuke: *coughing* "I'd kill you if you weren't my little sister!"

Uzui: "It's your own fault for not being up an hour ago."

Daisuke: "I was into submission for an hour?!"

Uzui: "By your little sister, might I add. If you have enough time to talk to me, you should be getting dressed. Be glad I at least dragged you some clothes. When you're done come down and eat. You've got 5 minutes to do both." _She walks out of his room._

Daisuke: "Fuuuck..." _Done getting dressed, Daisuke heads down the stairs. He sits at the table where his sister is already done eating and watching the news. He tries to ignore the tv._

Tv reporter: "...And in other news, a girl was found dead in an alleyway near her home."

_Daisuke, actually hearing the report, listens._

Tv reporter: "Switcher Police were the first to respond, but was unable to find anything around her as conclusive evidence. There were punctured wounds and after analysis, it was determined that she was stabbed to death. An autopsy will be later performed."

Daisuke: _No longer listening, he turns the tv off. _"Let's go, Uzui. You'll be late if I don't hurry and get you to school."

Uzui: "Yes."

"Today's date: October 11, 2013. _What if I had never heard that report? Would things still be..." _

-Daisuke


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost

Chapter 2: Ghost

_The siblings had arrived at Uzui's school. The top of the school looked worn out, as if it would collapse. There were shattered windows and multiple cracks in the walls. The bottom of the school though had looked much better. The foundation of the bottom half of the school is what's keeping the whole building from crumbling to the ground. The whole school is expected to be demolished in the next 5 years._

Daisuke: "Hurry up on in. I'll come pick you up later. And please try not to show off again. You're one of the reasons this school looks the way it does now."

Uzui: "Yeah, yeah."

_Uzui had entered through the doors as she waved Daisuke goodbye. Daisuke then walks in the direction of his own school. His school was in a completely better state than Uzui's. In order to get to his school though, he had to go past different alleyways in the streets. He had thought about what he had heard on the news that morning. "...punctured wounds...stabbed to death..."_

Daisuke: "When I said I wanted to see some action, I didn't mean someone should have to die."

_As he continued walking towards his school, he spotted something glimmering in one of the alleyways. Unbeknownst to him, it was the same alleyway Minami was reportedly killed. He picks up the object to discover a pendant. It had a blue gemstone with string attached._

Daisuke: "Who's is this?"

_He flips the pendant until he discovered a name. His eyes widened at the sight of the name he had seen._

Daisuke: "Minami...Tsubasa?!" _Next to her name he sees a date._ "August 14th, 2021? This was just made today! But, I don't get it. If this was just made today, what's it doing here and why would it be engraved to her if she's dead? Maybe a momentum? But that wouldn't explain why it's here..."_He looks at his watch and realizes he's 5 minutes late for school. _"Oh, crap I'm late!" _He grabs the pendant and runs to his school. He let out a sigh of relief that the gate was still open. He put on the pendant and walked in class._

Class 2-C

Mr. Sekai: "Daisuke, you're late. Go on and take a seat."

Daisuke: _panting_ "Yes, sir."

Mr. Sekai: "Alright, as mentioned a moment ago we will discuss more about Japan's history..."

_Daisuke stared out his window into the sky. He remembered what he saw on the news. He even remembered the image of Minami they showed. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Her uniform was the same as the other girls in Daisuke's school. She wore long black stockings also. As his image of her fades, Daisuke falls asleep._

_The school bell rings. Daisuke pops up out of his daydreaming._

Mr. Sekai: "...and that's where modern day Japan had originated. We will discuss more tomorrow. Good day, students."

_All the students in Mr. Sekai's class had left. Unaware of Daisuke, Mr. Sekai had also left. The sky was light orange as the sun had set and Daisuke stared out the window. His image of Minami was unfazed. Just as he packs his things up and gets ready to leave, he looks at Mr. Sekai's desk to discover his chair moving on its own._

Daisuke: "What the..? Who's there?!"

_There was a faint glimmer of light and Daisuke heard a sound. He ran up to Mr. Sekai's chair to find no one sitting there._

Daisuke: _Shaking his head _"I must be imagining things again. And I forgot to pick up Uzui from school. Then again, she can find her own way home now."

_The scene transitions to Daisuke entering his home._

Daisuke: "Uzui, I'm home."

Uzui: "It's about time you came home. I was getting hungry."

Daisuke: "Sorry about that. I'll make dinner soon."

_He heads upstairs to his room and sets his bags down. He then proceeds to his bed, holding the pendant up to himself. _"I could at the very least try to ease your spirit. Maybe you won't feel so alone." _He closes his eyes._

?: "Don't worry, I'm not."

_His eyes shoot open._

Daisuke: "Who's there?"

_He looks across his room but doesn't see anything. He then looks out his window. An astonishingly faint blue light appears outside his window. It then disappears._

Daisuke: "What was that?"

Uzui (from downstairs): "Daisuke nii-chan, I'm hungry!"

Daisuke: "Yeah yeah, I'm coming. At least let me take a bath first."

Uzui: "Fine, but hurry up."

Daisuke: "Got it."

_Daisuke filled his bathtub with hot warm water. The steam created made it almost hard to see, but not impossible. He made his way to the bathtub. Just as he's about to get in..._

Daisuke: "Huh? Uzui? Why are you in the bathtub?"

?: "Who's Uzui?"

_A moment later...Daisuke scampers back._

Daisuke: "W-w-who are you?!"

?: "Um, my name. Let's see it's...Minami Tsubasa! And this bath feels soo great, I think I might just..."

_She sinks down into the bath._

Daisuke: "Stop fooling around, that girl's dead!"

_Minami pauses._

Minami: "Yes, I did die. Don't rub it in please."

_Daisuke also pauses._

Daisuke: "What are you?"

Minami: "I'm a spirit."

Daisuke: "A spirit? Then aren't you supposed to pass on to the other side or something?"

Minami: "Yes, but..."

Daisuke: "But?"

Minami: "I can't move on until my killer is dead also."

Daisuke: "Huh? How did you even die, first of all?"

Minami: "I only remember this much. I was headed home one day and a mysterious person had grabbed me and dragged me into an alley. In that alley, there were other guys. I can't remember anything else."

Daisuke: "So you can't move on until you killed that one person?"

Minami: "It's not just him. There were multiple people with him. They also have to be killed."

Daisuke: "What happens after they're all killed?"

Minami: "Then I have the option of moving on to a new life or to be sacredly reborn where I stand. You'll help me right?"

Daisuke: "Hold on now. It's true that I want to see some action now and then, but I don't want to be the one in the action possibly getting killed."

Minami: "But you found my pendant right?"

_Daisuke holds out the pendant engraved to her._

Daisuke: "You know about this?"

Minami: "Of course. It's mine after all."

Daisuke: "Ok look. For now just wait in my room until I get back. I need to take a bath and make dinner."

Minami: "Okay." _She gets up despite being unaware that there was a guy in the bathroom with her. _"Kyaaa! W-w-why would you tell me to get up?!"

Daisuke: _Smirking_ "I think the better question is how you can be embarrassed when you're dead."

Minami: "What about you?"

Daisuke: "Heheh, I'm not worried that a ghost can see me. Though the sad thing is, you can't really feel anything."

_Minami kicks him in his crotch._

Minami: "That's because you're wearing my pendant!"

_Daisuke had felt like a million horses had trampled him as he collapsed to the floor._

Daisuke: "Just go would you?!"

Minami: "Hmph." _She grabs his towel and covers herself as she then floats through the ceiling and into his room._

Daisuke: "What...have I gotten myself into?"

"_The pain I felt for only a moment, though temporary, felt strange. Almost as if..."_

-Daisuke


	3. Chapter 3: Tag team

Chapter 3: Tag team

_Daisuke had finished taking his bath and fixed him and Uzui dinner. Afterwards, he rushes upstairs to find Minami floating in a sitting position._

Daisuke: "Hey could you not float around like that? Someone might see you."

Minami: "Alright."

Daisuke: "Now please explain to me again how you're supposed to move on?"

Minami: "As I said, I need the people who killed me dead."

Daisuke: "And you're asking me to do it?"

Minami: "I would appreciate it if you did."

Daisuke: "I don't want to though."

Minami: "Huh? Why?"

Daisuke: "Look. I'm not trying to end up the same way you are now. What if I get killed?"

Minami: "I know it's a bit much but I have a solution."

Daisuke: "A solution? Like what?"

Minami: "Apparently for some reason, I still have the same powers I had when I was alive. Maybe I could transfer some of mine to yours?"

Daisuke: "Well okay but even if I agreed to help kill these people, how would we find them?"

Minami: "They couldn't have gotten far. I bet there are some of them still here in the city." _Minami pulls out a map and gives it to Daisuke._

Daisuke: "What's this?"

Minami: "It was given to me after my death. It supposedly shows the locations of 6 people. I believe my killers are in these areas."

_Daisuke surveys the map and realizes the distances between each killer._

Daisuke: "These people are a bit far away don't you think?"

Minami: "I have a solution to that too." _Minami opens up a portal leading up to one of the killers in Kenshou City._ "We should be able to teleport near one of them through here."

Daisuke: "And what makes you so sure I'm going in there?"

Minami: _Grabbing Daisuke's arm _"Only one way to find out."

Daisuke: "Uwaaaahhhhh!" _They both entered the portal. A swirling vortex greeted them as they made their way through the portal. They then see a light and proceed out of the portal, where they find themselves in a park in Kenshou city, about 800 miles from home. Kenshou city was very large, making it the most populous city in the country. Daisuke is amazed at the size of the skyscraper buildings._

Daisuke: "We're lucky no one had seen us this is Kenshou city. I only heard about how large this place was but now that i'm actually here..."

Minami: "Well according to the map, one of my killers is taking refuge underground."

Daisuke: "How are we supposed to get underground?"

Minami: "Leave that to me." _She grabs Daisuke and pulls him behind a tree where no one would be able to see them. She then grabs him on his shoulder and her hand glows. They slowly begin to go through the ground with Daisuke with a surprised look on his face._

Daisuke: "What is this?"

Minami: "I'm taking both of us underground."

_Successfully underground, Minami releases his shoulder as Daisuke begins to walk._

Daisuke: "So how do we know where we're going?"

Minami: "You mean to tell me you can't feel that energy coming from your right?"

Daisuke: "Right, let's go."

_After minutes of walking, they come across a chamber. Lights had turned on as if they were motion-sensored. They proceeded walking until they came in a large wide-spaced room. They stopped to see someone standing in the distance._

Minami: "I believe that's him."

_Daisuke approached him quietly. His fists clenched, he made his way towards the man until..._

Man: "You dare come into my sanctuary?"

_Daisuke's eyes shoot open. But before he could do anything else, he's punched across the floor and crashes into the wall. _

Minami: "Daisuke!"

_The shadow of what they thought was a killer turned out to be a fake and Daisuke is having a hard time getting up. Before he could get on his knees, he is grabbed by the hair and held against his will._

Man: "I'll ask you this once. Who are you?"

Daisuke: _(Panting) _"The guy who's about to...kick your ass for that."

Man: "Really?" _He throws Daisuke back in the direction of Minami. He is currently unaware who Minami is. _"Girl. You'd better scrape up your friend or leave before I kill you both."

Daisuke: "You bastard. Don't think I'll let you get away for what you did..."

Man: "Do you really want to fight me?"_ The man vanishes and reappears in front of Daisuke. _"Tell me your name, boy."

Daisuke: "Daisuke...Yashimira."

Man: "Daisuke, eh? I'll remember that after you're dead."

Daisuke: "And what about you? Your name?"

Man: "Me..? I suppose since you and your friend are going to die anyway. My name, Rōku Sekai.

_As Rō__ku stated his name, Minami began to mutter, as if she was being controlled by something._

Minami: "Rōku Sekai. 22 years old. Classified as an "Assassinator" among the group of killers..."

Daisuke: "What are you talking about, Minami?"

Rōku: "Minami? That's the girl we killed off, isn't she?"

Daisuke: "Shut up...Don't you dare say that as if it means nothing!"

Rōku: "Oh? And who're you to her?"

Daisuke: "I'm her friend!"

_Hearing that, Minami awakens from her trance._

Minami: (To herself) "Friend?"

Daisuke: "I'm gonna be the one to kill all of you and avenge her!" _Daisuke begins to develop a greenish aura, much like his sister, Uzui, can._

Rōku: "Is that so? Then come."

_Daisuke recklessly charges at __Rō__ku clenching his fists. __He went through Rō__ku, much to his dismay._

Daisuke: "What? No way!"

_Rō__ku retaliates by kicking Daisuke on his hip and again crashing him into a wall. The aura Daisuke developed slowly began to fade away._

Rōku: "This was all the little avenger could do? I was hoping you'd put up a better fight." _He pulls out a knife and hoists Daisuke up by his neck. _"How about we finish this now?"

Minami: "NO!"

_The pendant Daisuke wore had suddenly lit up in response to Minami. The bright light blinded __Rō__ku and caused him to drop Daisuke. A stream of lights emitted from the pendant until a sword appeared in Daisuke's hand. He stares at the sword in awe as __Rō__ku retreats._

Rōku: "What is this?!"

_When the lightshow was over, Daisuke looked around and noticed Minami had disappeared._

Daisuke: "Minami? Minami!"

Minami: "I'm here. Inside of you."

Daisuke: "Huh?!" _Daisuke's eye color had matched Minami's but glowed brighter. Surveying his body, he had light-plated armor on his left arm and right leg. His hair slightly grew longer. And there was tremendous power that flowed through him. _"Minami...What is this?"

_Daisuke's body stood up in a heroic-like pose._

Minami: "Glorious Halo."

_Would it have been so bad to have backed away from what she had wanted me to do..?_

_-Daisuke_


	4. Chapter 4: Glorious Halo

Chapter 4: Glorious Halo

_Daisuke was entranced as he stared at his right arm. Before he could think of taking action, his body instantly charges at Rōku with his right hand clenched._

Rōku: "Don't you get it yet, idiot?"

_Daisuke's body again goes through Rōku's. But this time, Daisuke spins around and jumps, kicking him on his back. He had actually landed the hit._

Rōku: "How did you-?!"

_Before he could finish, he's hit again. This time he's punched in the face as the force skids him across the floor. Daisuke's concentrated look was unfazed._

Daisuke: "I won't forgive you guys for what you did to her!" _He jumps in the air and throws himself at Rōku in a position to where he is going to stab him with his sword. _"EVER!"

Rōku: "What is this? No one should be able to move like this! Urgh, it looks like I have to use _that_."

_The force of the impact causes an shockwave as he penetrates Rōku. Picking himself up, Daisuke surveys the damage he did to Rōku. Rōku appeared to have been killed from the impact as there was blood scattered around him. There was a large hole where his stomach should have been signifying that Daisuke had killed him. Or at least, that's what he had thought._

Rōku: "Heheh...That was some impressive stuff, kid."

_Daisuke's eyes widened in disbelief to learn that Rōku was still talking even with his stomach area blown out. What shocked him more was that Rōku was able to stand, despite the dripping of blood all over his lower body and mouth. Rōku rips off his shirt where a symbol appears. He starts to cough up blood._

Rōku: "To think I had been beaten by someone like you...But tell me, how were you able to hit me? My power allows anything I want to go through me."

Daisuke (Minami's voice): "You should know very well. Every power has a weakness. There is an interval when you use your power, right?"

Rōku (in his head): _"She found out already?!"_

Daisuke (Minami): "I presumed a 10 second interval. That's the reason when I tried to fight back in that alley, I couldn't touch any of you." _She points directly at him. _"The person who not only made himself untouchable, but the whole group invulnerable, was you! But this isn't your only power. You're an assassin of that group so I presume you have something else."

Rōku: "Assassin?" _Rōku laughs maniacally._ "If anything, I'm just the weakest link in that group!"

(Minami): "What?"

Rōku: "Sure it's me that plays a role in making us untouchable. But that's nothing compared to the power of the others. Their power will make you wish you'd never bother them. They're as more gruesome as I am! Whether I die right now wouldn't make a difference in our true intentions!"

Daisuke (normal voice): "True intentions?"

Rōku: _(Continuing to laugh crazily) _"You're a really hopeless person, Daisuke. It's too bad you won't be able to stop them."

(Minami): "Daisuke, something's coming. I feel it."

_The symbol on Rōku's chest begins resonating. A violent wind thrashes about. All of a sudden, in the center of the area, the wind swirls recklessly until a black hole is created._

Daisuke: "W-what is this?!"

Rōku: _(Frantically) _"The beginning of your end!"

_From the black hole, black-shaded tentacles lash out and strike Rōku several times, finishing and pulling him into the hole. After, the tentacles come for Daisuke._

(Minami): "He was committing suicide to get rid of us! Daisuke, we have to go!"

_Daisuke slashes the tentacles with his sword until one tentacle was able to grab Daisuke's leg, tripping and causing him to hit the floor. The one tentacle was followed by more as they began to pull Daisuke in. Daisuke then forcibly planted his sword into the ground and held on. He began to slip away._

Daisuke: "What do we do, Minami?!"

_Minami didn't answer, nor did she cooperate with Daisuke in holding onto the sword._

Daisuke: "Minami! MINAMI!"

_She still didn't answer. Daisuke's sword had gave away, and he was fast approaching the black hole. Minami then took control and his body lunges toward. Minami then took the sword and pierced the center of the hole. A strobe of lights emitted and the tentacles had let go of Daisuke's leg. The black hole then disappeared, but not before erupting a final wave that sends Daisuke flying and seperating him from Minami. The armor on Daisuke's right arm and left leg vanished along with the sword as he skidded across the floor. Daisuke then sees Minami who was knocked unconscious from the impact. Then he loses consciousness as well._

_About an hour later..._

Daisuke: "Minami..."

Minami: "Daisuke?"

_Daisuke's eyes slowly open as he realizes he's on his bed. He then looks upward toward the ceiling where Minami was watching him closely. He springs out of bed._

Daisuke: "What are you doing!?"

Minami: "I thought I'd at least wait for you to wake up..."

Daisuke: "Well, how'd we get home anyway?"

Minami: "Oh, I had woken up back then and noticed you were still out cold. So I had transported us here."

Daisuke: "I see. Thanks."

_Minami shakes her head and then lowers it._

Daisuke: "What's wrong?"

Minami: "When we were fighting Rōku, you said that...We were friends..."

_Daisuke remembers saying that._

Minami: "Did you mean that?"

Daisuke: _(Smiling)_ "Yeah, I do."

_Daisuke's door opens and Uzui comes in._

Uzui: "Onii-chan, I was wondering if you could-" _Uzui sees Minami floating above Daisuke._ "Eh? EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

Daisuke: "Wait Uzui, it's not what you think!"

Chapter End. To be continued in Chapter 5: Uzui's encounter with a ghost

_"In the end, my little sister found out about Minami. I just hope she doesn't overreact..."_

_-Daisuke_


	5. Chapter 5: Uzui's encounter with a ghost

Chapter 5: Uzui's encounter with a ghost

_Uzui had walked into Daisuke's room to discover a body floating in the air. Daisuke can only imagine how his sister will react…_

Uzui: "W-w-what is that?"

Daisuke: "Would you believe me if I told you it's a hologram?"

Uzui: "NO!"

Daisuke: "Then she's a ghost."

Uzui: "A ghost?! This house is finally haunted?!"

Daisuke: "Calm down…"

Uzui: "How can I calm down when there's something abnormal here?"

Daisuke: "Little sister, please understand that we, as Switchers, were abnormal to begin with."

Uzui: "That's not the point!"

Daisuke: "This is Minami. She's dead, but for some reason, is unable to pass on because her killers would need to be dead also."

_Uzui was already gone before Daisuke was finished she immediately went downstairs to the house phone and quickly dialed her father's emergency number._

Uzui: "Hello, Dad?! Daisuke had brought a female Switcher into his room and she floats! Is that normal?!"

Daisuke: "You idiot, give me that!" _Daisuke picks up where Uzui left off_. "Hey Dad, how's work?"

Dad: "Daisuke? What's going on there? Did Uzui have a breakdown and destroy the house?"

Daisuke: "No, no. She's just having a _mental_ breakdown is all."

Dad: "Do I need to come home?"

Daisuke: "No Dad I have it all under control. See ya soon, bye."

_Uzui left again._

Daisuke: "Oh come on, Uzui! Are you seriously afraid of Minami?

Uzui (from a distance): "No, I'm afraid of what you might do to to her while I'm able to listen."

_Daisuke facepalms and finds Uzui hiding behind a curtain. He grabs her arm. and pulls her upstairs._

Daisuke: "I don't believe you...At your school, your a showoff in your class. It makes everyone envy you. But at home, you're a scared baby?"

_Daisuke opens his door still dragging Uzui. Minami sat along his bed._

Uzui: "I just wanna know why she's here..."

Daisuke: "She's a spirit that was unable to pass on into the afterlife. The reason she can't pass on is because she needs the people who killed her dead. So um, I agreed to help her find and take vengeance on her killers."

Uzui: "Vengeance? But Daisuke, you're not all into fighting are you? You always said you wanted to _see_ the action, not be a part of it."

Daisuke: "Things change. So anyway, we managed to kill 1 of them. Or should I say he killed himself actually."

Uzui: "I see..."

_Uzui slowly walks towards Minami, who had felt burdened after hearing her own story. Uzui held out her hand and stroke Minami's. It seemed Uzui calmed down._

Uzui: "Despite my brother saying you're a spirit, I can still touch you?"

Minami: "Well yes. It's because he's wearing my pendant that I become a physical lifeform."

Uzui: "You said you had to kill certain people to move on? How many do you need to kill exactly?"

Minami: "Five more now that we killed the first one."

_Uzui clenches her hand and punches her other palm, feeling confident._

Uzui: "Alright, where do we go now so we can kill them?"

Daisuke: "Oh no you don't. For one, you have school and I'm not letting my younger sister fight. I won't risk you getting hurt."

Uzui: "I can take care of myself."

Daisuke: "I said no. And what would I tell dad if you were severely hurt?"

Uzui: "Ugh, fine I get it!" _Uzui heads towards the door. _"Minami, I wouldn't know if a spirit would really need a room but you're welcome to sleep on the living room sofa. And brother..."

Daisuke: "Hmm?"

Uzui: "If you're going to fight, you need to have friends that will fight alongside you."

Daisuke: "Friends?"

Uzui: "You'll never know if you'll ever need them." _Uzui had left Daisuke's room._

Daisuke: "...My friends." _He had thought about what Uzui had just told him. _"What do you think Minami? Should I really involve my friends into this?"

Minami: "I think your sister might be right. Remember how strong our first challenge was? If what he says is true about him being the weakest among them, we're in trouble. Because we were almost unable to hold our own in that battle. We could use some help."

Daisuke: "But what about the armor that appeared when you combined your powers with mine? Isn't it strong enough to defeat them?"

Minami: "I'm afraid that armor is still too weak for us mainly because we don't have good control of it."

Daisuke: "I see. Uzui said you can sleep on the living room sofa. You should get some rest."

Minami: "I don't really need rest since I'm just a spirit. Is it okay if I just watch TV all night?"

Daisuke: "I guess..."

Minami: "And do you mind wearing the pendant while you're asleep?"

Daisuke: "Why?"

Minami: "So I can turn the channel if I ever need to..."

Daisuke: "...Fine. Good night."

_Minami leaves his room and Daisuke turns the lights off. The next day..._

_Daisuke walked towards the doors of his school where his friends, Kaori and Nasai, were waiting for him._

Daisuke: "Hey you two."

Nasai: "What's up, Daisuke?"

Kaori: "Hi there, Daisuke."

Daisuke: "You both know you didn't have to wait for me."

Nasai (wrapping his arm around Daisuke's neck): "Come on, Daisuke! You know we're not a group unless all 3 of us are together!"

Kaori: "He's right."

_The school bell rings._

Kaori: "Huh, sounds like we should head on in or else we'll miss breakfast."

Daisuke: "Man, you're right. I'm so hungry right now."

Nasai: "Hahah! Then let's go!"

_All 3 race inside the school._

To be continued in Chapter 6: The killers regroup

_"Was it really okay to get my friends involved into something that would have them risking their lives? I would never be able to live with myself if I one of them wwas killed..."_

_-Daisuke_


	6. Chapter 6: The killers regroup

Chapter 6: The killers regroup

_Back at the hideout where Rōku died, a shadowy figure wearing a cloak inspects the scene._

?: "Rōku?" _He continues searching to find a pool of blood and recognizes that it's Rōku's. _"Are you serious? ... Yo, boss."

Boss: "What is it?"

?: "Rōku's dead. What do we do fom here?"

Boss: "Find out who killed him. Once you do, I will give you further orders."

?: "Got it."

_The mysterious man continues to look through what was left of the fight when he finds a torn piece of paper on the ground. He is able to make out what it says._

?: "This is ..!"

_Meanwhile at lunch..._

Daisuke: "...And that's why I want you both to help me."

Kaori: "That sounds like a lot of pressure on you, Daisuke."

Nasai: "Well, you can't really say it's a lot of pressure. Daisuke killed one of them as expected of our buddy. But still though, are you sure he was the weakest out of all of them?"

Daisuke: "That's what he says, but he was a lot stronger than what he said."

Kaori: "Maybe he was bluffing?"

Nasai: _Standing up from his chair _"Well either way, as his friends, we have to be able to help him in any way we can!"

Daisuke: "Yeah but what if one of you gets hurt or worse? I couldn't possibly bear the thought of one of you dying."

Kaori: "Don't worry yourself, Daisuke. We're your friends so of course we will help you even if the risk means death."

Nasai: "She's right dude. Besides, how do you think we would feel if our friend was killed?"

Daisuke: _Reassured_ "Heh, you two are great."

_Screams from the other students came from the other side of the cafeteria. Quickly, Daisuke rushes to the screams followed by Kaori and Nasai. They all gathered by the window to see the gym had been blown up. There were a few dead bodies of students along the carnage._

?: "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS DAISUKE YASHIMIRA?!"

_The student police, who were all Switchers, confronted the attacker. Altogether they all recklessly charged at him._

Daisuke: "No, don't!"

_In one fell swoop, the student police were all knocked unconscious. The man them all._

?: "If he doesn't come out, I'll start killing these other people!"

_Daisuke, clinching his teeth in rage, jumps out the window to where the unknown man is waiting._

Daisuke: "Who are you and what do you want?!"

?: "I don't owe you an explanation. I'm only carrying out my orders to kill Daisuke Yashimira." _The man quickly charges at Daisuke. Daisuke realizes he doesn't have time to react and dodge._

Nasai: "YOU IDIOT, DON'T JUST STAND THERE! MOVE!" _Nasai crashes in the path of the unknown man, creating a smokescreen. The cloaked man retreats back while Kaori catches up to Daisuke and Nasai. The smokescreen clears._

Daisuke: "You guys came?"

Nasai: "Daisuke. Who is this guy? What does he want from you?"

Daisuke: "I don't know, but I believe he's one of the killers."

Nasai: "I see."

?: "How dare you get in my way of killing Daisuke. I'll kill the lot of you!"

_Threads from underground began to rise to the surface. They were attached to the cloaked man's legs._

Kaori: "You're not hurting my friends."

?: "You think this weak shit is supposed to restrain me?!"

Kaori: "No, this is!"

_Chains, ropes, and more threads began to rise from underground, binding the cloaked man. Multiple sharp needle threads also arose from underground and quickly struck the man._

Nasai: "As expected of you, Kaori! Nice job!"

?: "You bitch...I've had enough of you!"

_Kaori felt pressure consuming her. All of a sudden, her body switched places with the man. Kaori's eyes widened. Daisuke and Nasai were utterly shocked. Kaori was pierced multiple times by her own attack._

Daisuke & Nasai: "KAORI!"

_Kaori cough up blood and the restraints disappeared. Her body fell to the ground._

Nasai: "Damn it!" _Nasai rushed to Kaori's falling body and is able to catch her._

Daisuke: "Nasai! Get her to the nurse! NOW!"

Nasai: "Right!"

Kaori: "...wait...don't."

Nasai: "What are you talking about?! You're gonna die if I don't get you out of here!"

_The man appears behind Nasai._

?: "I'll get rid of you two first!"

Nasai: "Oh no!"

Kaori: "Haaaa..." _Chains appear from the ground and again restrain the man. Daisuke catches up and, with his hand growing green, knocks the man towards the burning gym. Kaori huffs and coughs more blood. Nasai wraps her arm around his neck._

Daisuke: "Nasai, you have to get her out of here!

Nasai: "Don't tell me you're gonna fight him alone?"

Kaori: "huff...he won't..! I'm staying!"

Daisuke: "Did you not realize what he did to you?!"

Kaori: "I don't care! I said it myself that even if it means death that we'd stay together!"

Nasai: "Kaori...Daisuke. Let her stay."

Daisuke: "You too?"

?: "Ahahahah...I'll admit that did surprise me when you pushed me back to that gym. Perhaps this will be mighty interesting after all."

_The man slowly walked from the fire. There were no burning marks or scratches on him. His cloak wasn't scorched whatsoever by the fire. Kaori unwraps her arm from Nasai's neck. She struggles to stand._

Kaori: "Whether we win or lose this fight..."

_A light purple aura envelopes Kaori and a red-orange aura surrounds Nasai._

All 3: "We're staying together!"

To be continued in Chapter 7: The reason we fight

[A note from me. Come back on July 4th and I will have the next Chapter ready as a 4th of July gift.]


	7. Chapter 7: The reason we fight

Chapter 7: The reason we fight

_Despite the multiple puncture wounds to her body, Kaori stood with her friends. Although, Daisuke and Nasai knew it was only a matter of time before her body would give out from the constant loss of blood._

Daisuke: "We have to end this now. Kaori is severely wounded so she's vulnerable to anything he does."

Nasai: "The nurse here is a Switcher like us so she can heal Kaori but she's refusing to go."

Daisuke: "Why is she being so stubborn at a time like this?"

Nasai: _sigh _"I bet she's just trying to be like how I used to be."

Daisuke: "What do you mean?"

Nasai: "Well, a long time ago before you came, me and Kaori used to ofter see each other at the park."

[Flashback]

_Nasai: "Back then, she was a real tomboy and always found herself in trouble."_

_A younger Kaori accidentally runs into another boy._

Kid 1: "Hey, watch where you're going you runt!"

Young Kaori: "Runt?" _She gets up. _"Who're you calling a runt?!"

Kid 2: "Oi, I think she wants to fight you. Hahah, know your place, runt." _The second boy pushes Kaori down, knocking the blue cap she was wearing off of her._

Kid 1: "Well? What are you gonna do about it?"

Young Nasai: "Hey, leave her alone."

Kid 1: "Oh yeah? And who're you?"

Young Nasai: "Don't worry about it. Just leave her alone."

_A swirling red-orange aura develops around Nasai's legs and works its way towards covering his body._

Kid 2: "Hey thats..!"

Kid 1: "Y-you're a Switcher? Tsk, come on let's go. All of you Switchers need to go die. You're all nothing but trash." _The two boys walk away._

Young Nasai: "Those jerks...Hey I'm Nasai. What's your name?"

Young Kaori: "My name is Kaori."

Young Nasai: "Kaori, eh?" _He picks up the blue cap that was knocked off and places it back on her head. He then holds out his hand. _"Let's have some fun."

Young Kaori: "...Why? Why did you come and help me?"

Young Nasai: _Smiling _"That's what friends do for each other, right?"

Young Kaori: "Friends..?"

_Nasai: "Since then, it seemed Kaori was endeavored to helping her friends no matter what."_

[Flashback ends]

Nasai: "Daisuke. I truly believe that's what she's trying to do for us as a friend."

Daisuke: "I see. Then let's finish this guy!"

Nasai: "Right."

Daisuke: "Kaori, cover us okay?"

Kaori: "Got it."

_Daisuke and Nasai both charged at the man. Nasai sped up and ran around the man in circles, creating a sandstorm. Chains sprung from the ground and wrapped the man from inside the sanstorm. Daisuke jumped high is the air and came crashing down upon the chained man with full force._

?: "Have you already forgotten the thing I can do? ...Swap..."

_This time Nasai switched places with the man and was the target of Daisuke's attack. Quickly noticing, Nasai escaped the chains before Daisuke plummeted to the ground. The man turned his attention to Kaori and ran up to her. Kaori responded with more chains springing upward from underground in a circular motion. This time, the chains weren't binding him._

?: "So this is your plan? You think you can trap me in this spot?"

Kaori: "Only we're not trapping you. Go, Daisuke!"

_From underneath the man, Daisuke sprung up and knocked the man straight up in the air._

Daisuke: "Now, Nasai!"

?: "What?!"

_Nasai jumped up to where the man was rising. With the weight of the world, he kicked the man down to the Earth. All 3 of them were confident they had taken him down._

Kaori: "Haha! We did it!"

Daisuke: "Yeah, good job you-"

_The man chuckles. His chuckles turn into a crazed laughter._

Nasai: "What the..?"

?: "Marvelous! Simply marvelous!" _The man gets up and brushes some of the dirt off his shoulder. _"That was truly splendid, Daisuke and friends!"

Daisuke: "You...How are you..?"

_The man opens a portal._

?: "Now I have all the intel I need about you. I shall take my leave here."

Daisuke: "Wait!"

?: "Hmm?"

Daisuke: "Who ARE you?!"

?: "...It seems...that my boss doesn't want me to tell. Goodbye Daisuke." _Upon leaving, he points at Kaori. _"Oh yeah, I left a gift for your friend there." _The man enters the portal and it closes._

Daisuke: "A gift?"

_A bomb that was planted underneath the ground where Kaori was standing suddenly went off. Daisuke and Nasai turn to see their already severely hurt friend knocked unconscious in the air and hurling towards the ground._

Nasai: "KAORI!" _He rushes to her and catches her. He then makes way to the nurse. Daisuke lowers his head and walks to the burning gym. He collapses to his knees. Nearby, the wailing of sirens cover Daisuke's yelling. In the nurse's office, the nurse conducts a full body scan. Only by looking at her patients was the nurse able to identify the problem._

Nurse: "...It's a good thing you brought her here now."

_Nasai knew that wasn't a good sign about her condition._

Nurse: "What happened to her?"

Nasai: "I can't explain."

Nurse: "Hm. Well, I was able to repair the internal organs in her body that were punctured. But even so...I can't guarantee she'll be alright."

Nasai: _With his head down _"I see..."

Nurse: "For now, please stay with her untl I return. If anything happens let me know."

Nasai: "I got it."

_The nurse leaves the room. At that moment, Nasai grabs and holds Kaori's hand. Daisuke would then come in and sit on a chair on the other side of the bed._

Daisuke: "Kaori...Listen Nasai-"

Nasai: "Hey Daisuke."

Daisuke: "Yeah buddy?"

Nasai: "Do you think she'll be okay?"

_Daisuke notices Nasai holding Kaori's hand._

Daisuke: "Do you like her?"

Nasai: "What are you asking...all of a sudden?"

_Daisuke gave Nasai a serious look._

Nasai: "...Yeah, I do..."

_Daisuke smiles._

Nasai: "Don't laugh about it."

Daisuke: "I'm not. Do you believe in her? In our friend?

Nasai: "Of course I do."

Daisuke: _Getting up _"Then she'll be fine." _He puts his hand on Nasai's shoulder. _"Listen, I need to go check on the student police. Apparently because of me, I'll have to fill in for them in patrolling the other students. I'll come back later." _He leaves the room._

_At that moment, Kaori's eyes slowly open._

Nasai: "Kaori!"

Kaori: "Nasai..." _She slowly sits up and motions Nasai to sit on the bed closer to her. _"Where's Daisuke?"

Nasai: "He went outside to check on the student police."

Kaori: "I see."

Nasai: "Kaori I-"

_Kaori kisses Nasai on the cheek._

Kaori: "Thank you for saving me."

_With his back turned outside the nurse's door, Daisuke smiles as he's listening to them. He then walks away..._

_To be continued in Chapter 8: To catch a criminal_


	8. Chapter 8: To catch a criminal (part 1)

Chapter 8: To catch a criminal part 1

_After the events that occurred yesterday, Daisuke's school was closed until next Monday. So after walking Uzui to her school, Daisuke stays home to flip through TV channels._

Daisuke: "I wonder how Dads's doing..."

_Daisuke switched to the news channel. Unfortunately, no news of anything his father was doing. _

Newswoman: "...man that had been robbing graveyards is still at large. Any residents around the area are asked to call the police if you see anything."

Daisuke: "A grave-robber?"

_Coming from the bathroom, Minami sits on the other end of the cough that Daisuke was sitting on._

Minami: "Grave-robber you say?"

Daisuke: "Well that's just coming from the news. I think the police will catch him eventually."

Minami: "...I heard them..."

Daisuke: "Huh?"

Minami: "The moans of the deceased. They're screaming as if they were in pain. They tell me it was because of this grave-robber. He's taking heirlooms that were buried along with the dead."

Daisuke: "Don't tell me that he's possibly one of your killers?"

Minami: "I'm not sure. But if he is, we have to stop him."

Daisuke: "According to the news, he was last seen robbing the Ottawa Cemetery. It's not that far from here. Let's go tonight and check it out."

Minami: "Right."

_[Night time]_

_Up in Daisuke's room, Minami opens a portal. They both enter it to find themselves in the center of the Ottawa Cemetery._

Daisuke: "It's kinda creepy out here."

Minami: "Don't tell me you're scared."

Daisuke: "Oh and you're not?"

Minami: "I'm dead. What do I need to be afraid of?"

_The wind picks up around Daisuke._

Minami: "Do you feel that?"

Daisuke: "Yeah. A Switcher is definitely hanging around here."

_Daisuke hears the sound of a shovel and a man grunting._

Daisuke: "You hear that?"

Minami: "It's coming from...Look! Do you see him?"

_Daisuke focuses his attention to the man._

Daisuke: "HEY!"

_The man looks in Daisuke's direction then flees on foot._

Daisuke: "Hey, stop!" _Daisuke follows in pursuit. Minami hovers over him to keep watch of the man's movements._

Minami: "He's headed into those trees!" _She flies lower next to Daisuke._

Daisuke: "You coward! Come back!"

_The man was a bit faster than Daisuke and was able to escape his sight._

Daisuke: _Panting _"Where'd he go?"

Minami: "How did he escape?"

Daisuke: "I don't know...Let's go back home for now."

_Back at home, Uzui was already fast asleep but Daisuke couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the grave-robber that got away. Minami quickly comes into his room._

Minami: "Daisuke come quick! They caught him!"

Daisuke: "Eh?!" _Daisuke rushes downstairs to see the man being apprehended by Switcher Police. _"How did they..?"

Newswoman: "The grave-robber has been taken into custody and the stolen items have been recovered."

Daisuke: "Ah...Oh well. They got to him before I did. Well I'm going to bed now. Maybe I can sleep easier."

Minami: _To herself _"No...The spirits of the dead...They're still..."

_Downtown, a Switcher Patrol car is seen carrying the suspect. The car suddenly explodes and the grave-robber escapes on foot, jumping over buildings. The next day, it begins to rain. Daisuke yawns as he walks downstairs. He could hear Minami murmuring._

Minami: "H-how...did he...e-escape...? How..?"

Daisuke: "Minami? Are you alright?"

Minami: "Daisuke..."

Daisuke: "Hm?"

Minami: "He...e-escaped..."

Daisuke: "He...what?"

_Daisuke storms out of the door._

Daisuke: "I should've known! It's definitely him..!"

_Daisuke arrives at the gate of the cemetery. He rushes inside and somehow finds Minami's grave._

Daisuke: "No...I'm too late!"

_Minami's grave had been dug. Her casket was open and...her body was missing._

?: "Heheheh..."

_Daisuke slowly turns his head around angrily to the top building of the cemetery. Standing at the top was...the same cloaked man who attacked Daisuke's school._

Daisuke: "You..!"

?: "Hello Daisuke. Fancy meeting you here."

_Daisuke's light green aura appeared._

Daisuke: "What did you do...to Minami's body!?"

_Back at Daisuke's home, Minami's spirit body layed on the couch as if she was deathly sick. Her body was fading and her breathing was heavy._

Daisuke: "ANSWER ME!"

?: "It took a while to find her grave. What I did to her body...I BURNED IT TO ASHES!" _The man laughs maniacally._

Daisuke: "You hurt one of my friends...Then you burn another's already dead body?! I'll never..."

_Daisuke's aura got bigger as if he was losing control._

Daisuke: "I'LL NEVER...!" _He jumps toward the man. _"...FORGIVE ANY OF YOU!"

To be continued in Chapter 8: To catch a criminal part 2


	9. Chapter 9: To catch a criminal (part 2)

Chapter 9: To catch a criminal part 2

_The thought of Minami's already deceased body being burned to ashes seemed to be too much for Daisuke. He rages out of control over what happened to his new friend._

Daisuke: "What did she ever do...TO DESERVE WHAT YOU DID TO HER BODY?!"

_After throwing himself towards the man, Daisuke comes crashing into the small building the man was standing on. The building crumbles upon impact and the man had jumped away from the collapsing building. Daisuke becomes shockingly traumatized. Minami's pendant had a slight crack in it._

?: _Maniacally laughing _"What did she do? Hmm... How about... She refused to do what we said when she was alive! Hahahahahah!"

Daisuke: "STOP SCREWING AROUND!"

_Daisuke switched to hand-to-hand combat, throwing punches and kicks but the man responded by blocking them._

Daisuke: "I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"

?: "Can you really?"

_The man grabs Daisuke's arm and elbows him in the chest, knocking him back. He then elbows Daisuke again; this time on the head and knocking Daisuke to the ground face-first._

?: "You're out of your league if you think you can beat me by yourself."

_He picks Daisuke up by his hair._

?: "But I see potential in you. How about you join us to replace that idiot who killed himself for nothing?"

_Daisuke head-butted him._

?: "Urgh! Why you..!"

_He picks up Daisuke by the shirt and mercilessly beats him._

?: "It seems that..." _Punch _"...you want to die..." _Punch _"...like that little bitch."

_Daisuke looked like he would lose consciousness any minute. He made an effort to pick his head up and smirks._

?: "Wipe that smile off your face punk!"

_He punches Daisuke again but this time Daisuke catches his fist._

Daisuke: "I won't forgive you. I want to beat the living shit out of you and your buddies. So until I do, I'LL START WITH YOU!"

_Daisuke kicks the man off of him and gets up._

?: "Boy you sure are interesting. Since you want to live SO badly, I'll let you go this one time. But if you ever get in my way again, I'll kill you for sure. My name is Rogue by the way.

Daisuke: "Rogue eh? What's the rush? You have a good opportunity to get rid of me now. Come at me."

Rogue: "Shut up already."

Daisuke: "I said to come!"

_Rogue knees Daisuke in the chest._

Rogue: "Didn't I tell you to shut up."

Daisuke: "Now you're mine."

Rogue: "Huh?"

_Minami's pendant around Daisuke's neck shines and fixed the scratch that was on it._

Daisuke: "You burned her body to ashes...So I'll burn you next!"

_Daisuke grabs, with both hands, the left leg Rogue knee'd him in the chest with. Daisuke's hand glow orange-red in color and then back to normal._

Rogue: "What was that?!" _He steps back. All of a sudden, his leg begins to disintegrate to black ash. _"M-my leg! What did you do to my leg?!" _His other legs begins to dissipate as well. _"You..! Answer me! What's going on here?!"

_Daisuke looks at his hands. On his hand, a black flame symbol appeared and disappeared._

Daisuke: "What was that?"

_Rogue's legs completely vanished. Not even blood was spewed out from his lower body._

Rogue: "I can't stand up..! How am I gonna get away..?"

Daisuke: "You're not." _Daisuke slowly walks to Rogue. Rogue gets worried and tries to crawl away with his arms. It's not enough as Daisuke stops him. _"That person you burned to ashes...She's my friend." _Daisuke's arm is covered in a green aura. _"If you want to live, you're going to answer my question. What is it that you guys are after?"

Rogue: "Alright! I'll tell you. We were looking to destroy this world. I was ordered to find some girl's body and burn it."

Daisuke: "Why?"

Rogue: "Because even though she was dead, her body itself posed a serious threat in our plan."

Daisuke: "How so?"

Rogue: "You see, when she was killed in the alleyway, she wasn't "dead" yet. It took our boss up until a few days ago to figure that out because he had made a discovery."

Daisuke: "A discovery?"

Rogue: "Yes. You see, when a person dies, a pendant appears at the same spot of the person's death day later. If no one is able to recover that pendant, it'll disappear signifying the "official" death of that said person."

Daisuke: "Then tell me the purpose of burning Minami's body!"

Rogue: "My boss had a theory. He proposed that if the body of someone whose pendant was found is burned to ashes, the pendant will disappear."

Daisuke: "But why is a dead person's body so much of a threat?"

Rogue: "You'll have to ask my boss about that. I don't know myself why a dead body would pose as a threat."

Daisuke: "Where is he?!"

Rogue: "I don't know! After killing her, we all went into hiding in different cities! We communicated through telepathy with the boss."

Daisuke: "I had heard you were taking peoples' heirlooms?"

Rogue: "I...took them for myself."

Daisuke: "I see. Thanks for the info."

Rogue: "That means I can go free, right?"

Daisuke: "Yeah. You can go." _Daisuke slowly walks away. _"Or..."

_Rogue's eyes shoot widely open. Daisuke snaps his fingers. The disintegration process continued where it left off._

Rogue: "Ah..! AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Daisuke: "Of course I wasn't gonna let you live. For one, you're one of the people that killed my new friend. Plus you might give me away to your buddies. Secondly..." _He turns around to face Rogue. _"You burned my friend's body to ashes." _He turns back around._ "I thought I told you I'd never forgive you. So you're gonna get what you deserve. No one will harm my friends while I'm around."

_Rogue's body dissipated to black ashes and swept along the wind._

Daisuke: "That's 2 down Minami...Only 5 more left."

_(Back at Daisuke's home)_

_Minami's body stopped fading._

Minami: "Thank you...Daisuke."

_To be continued in Chapter 10: Minami's body_

_"Two down, Five to go..._


	10. Chapter 10: Minami's Body

Chapter 10: Minami's Body

_Having killed another group member, Daisuke heads home. He opens the door to find Minami resting on the time was 2:03 AM._

Daisuke: "And I thought she said she didn't need rest."

Minami: "I don't. I just thought I'd try it since I haven't slept in a while."

Daisuke: "Oh then you're still up."

Minami: "You got yourself into another fight didn't you?"

Daisuke: "More importantly.." _He shows Minami both his palms. They both showed the same flame symbol from earlier. _"..What is this symbol on my hands?"

Minami: "I recognize them. They're eternal flames."

Daisuke: "Eternal flames?"

Minami: "It seems you borrowed more of my power through that pendant."

Daisuke: "So I can use flames now? Sweet!"

Minami: "Well you and Uzui can?"

Daisuke: "Huh? Why her?"

Minami: "You both have the same blood flowing through your bodies. It's inheretent between siblings. That's not important. You killed another one right?!"

Daisuke: "Yeah I did."

_Minami hugs Daisuke._

Minami: "Thank you so much! That makes only 5 more and I'll stay with you to fight them!"

Daisuke: "Let's check that map in the morning to see where we go next."

_Meanwhile in a different city filled with large skyscrapers, in the dead of night, a shaodwy man is seen from the top of a building._

?: "I don't believe this. Rogue is dead too? Attention. Over the past few days, we have been attacked by a boy named Daisuke Yashimira. For some reason, he discovered one of the killed girls' pendant. If you find him, bring him and that pendant. I will crush them both myself. Also, be on the lookout for 2 others: a boy named Nasai and a girl named Kaori. They will always be around him. We cannot afford another death if this plan is going to work properly..."

_The next morning..._

Daisuke: "Okay so there's one in Osaka, Japan?"

Minami: "Yeah and he's moving fast."

Daisuke: "He sure is. Are you ready to go?"

Minami: "Yes. I will open a portal to Osaka."

_A portal appears with Daisuke and Minami entering it. They are transported to the outside of Osaka._

Daisuke: "Um, is this the place?"

Minami: "Well according to the map, he should be running through this part of Osaka."

_Something moving appears on the horizon. A cloud of smoke and dust made it hard to tell what it was._

Daisuke: "What is that?"

Minami: "That's..! It's one of them!"

Daisuke: "Woah are you serious? He's coming this way fast!"

_The running man zooms in between Daisuke and Minami._

Daisuke: "We gotta catch up to him."

Minami: "No. We won't catch him running at that kind speed."

Daisuke: "So what do we do?"

_The pendant glows and Daisuke is blinded. When he's able to see, Minami is gone._

Daisuke: "Eh? Minami?"

Minami: "I'm here inside of your body."

Daisuke: "Huh? Why?"

_Daisuke's body begins to float._

Daisuke: "W-what's going on?!"

Minami: "We're gonna have to fly and catch up to him."

Daisuke: "Fly?!"

Minami: "Here we go!"

_Daisuke soars through the skies and catches up with the running man._

Daisuke: "Where do you think he's going?"

Minami: "Who knows? We should take him out though before he gets to where he's going."

Daisuke: "Alright let's do it."

_Daisuke comes crashing into the running man and they both tumble across the road._

Man: "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Daisuke: "Man that hurts! Who're you anyway?"

Man: "Me? The name's Byro."

Daisuke: "Byro, eh?"

_Daisuke punches the wind out of Byro._

Byro: "Oof!"

Daisuke: "I'm gonna kill you right now."

Minami: "Shall we attempt to use Glorious Halo?"

Daisuke: "Let's do it."

_A power surge erupts from around Daisuke's legs. The light-plated armor he had seen before when he was fighting Rōku__ appeared on his left arm and right leg, along with his hair growing slightly longer. The same sword also appeared in his other hand._

Byro: "I see..."

_Byro brushes Daisuke away and speeds off down the road._

Daisuke: "You're not getting away! Let's get him Minami!"

_Minami re-enters Daisuke's body and flies towards Byro._

Byro: "So I guess my boss was right. He definitely is coming strong after me. But I won't let him kill me; not where I'm going."

Daisuke: "He's faster than before!"

Minami: "I'm on it!"

_Daisuke flies faster and catches up with Byro again._

Byro: "You're pretty persistent, aren't you?"

Daisuke: "I'm only doing what my friend wants! I'll stop you no matter what!"

Byro: _Smiling _"We'll see about that." _Byro pulls out a dagger and stops to plant one foot on the ground and jumped fast to Daisuke. Byro was able to slash Daisuke in his right arm which was carrying his sword._

Daisuke: "He's quicker when he's jumping?"

Byro: "Do not take me lightly boy. I've been informed by my boss not to die. Our plan can't afford another death."

Daisuke: "Is that so? I am DEFINITELY gonna kill you now!"

Byro: _Sigh _"I think I just say the wrong things sometimes."

Daisuke: "Tell me where your boss is!"

Byro: "You should be more focused on what's behind you."

Daisuke: "Ah..." _He turns his head around to see Byro flying behind him. _"No way! He's right there on the ground!"

Byro: "Heh! I move so fast, I'm able to make a copy of myself. I can hit you whether you're on ground or in the air."

_The Byro in the air balls both his fists together and slams Daisuke to the ground. The Glorious Halo armor dissipates along with the sword Daisuke was using. With that Byro escapes by speeding away._

Daisuke: "Damn...DAMMIT!"

_To be continued in Chapter 11: Not so faster_

_"I let him get away? I don't believe this..."_

_-Daisuke_


End file.
